Innocence Lost: The First Scenario
by RainingTundraSnow88
Summary: Deception and lies drive a person from something knew and thought they could trust to something strange and needing trust to work with. With the war over and the lies been handled...how does one move forward? First of three different, but similar stories.


**Innocence Lost**

Harry was and had been ready to face his real and true destiny for the war even when he knew people were keeping secrets from him and their community at large. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had lied to everyone about the prophecy he had not only told Harry himself, but also his famed Order of the Phoenix members; there was a prophecy that foretold of his destiny from birth, but the one Albus told him and the Order had been a hoax and the true one had a completely different beginning concept to it as well as ending on it for their world of prosperity. Dark Lord Voldemort had to die to complete and fulfill it in some way or another, but the method of how it was done had not been set into a stone tablet for him. Or the method he used was not one that had been expected in a way anyone had wanted the war to end by. Harry won the war at a heavy cost to himself after it. He lost most of his former friends and those he had once considered as his own surrogate family when he made the decision for the path he had chosen to take in order to allow himself to win the war against Tom Riddle. Harry was in the bath right now and he was meticulously cleaning himself of all the sweat, dirt, and grime from today's many tasks and toils. He purred contently at the soft feel of the rich textured bubbles in the large expensive bathroom and the luxuriant way he was allowed to live now despite his losses of social contacts he had had at one time. After being lied to so much and kept in the dark about the war and his familial heritage, Harry allowed himself to graduate from Hogwarts before he had turned himself into a Grey wizard with sufficient training from the clan that had offered him their guidance and protection to do so. He had come into his Dark Veela Heritage with another quarter Incubi heritage in him from somewhere. Although, his mate didn't know that he was part incubus that at all, though he probably suspected it. He was the grey submissive character in their pairing for obvious reasons that should not have to be explained. He had regained control of his vaults, finances, estates, and life.

'Stupid old man,' thought Harry, 'Dumbledore should have known that I would find out about him stealing from me and then cut him off from my estate finances, as well as certain Weasley family members from my vaults.' He thought acidly

Harry was cleaning himself so thoroughly right now because tonight he and his mate were finally performing the Mating Ritual together. His mate was powerful as a former dark wizard turned spy for his grey faction that aided his cause to the fight with Lord Voldemort; his mate was potentially powerful enough as another wizard to be able to share his own powers with him and vice versa if tonight went correctly for them without any form of further complications than had already been endured. Harry, however, soon finished his strict wash regimen for the ritual tonight and made himself get out of the tub with warm water and out into the cooler air of the room as he dried off and loosely tied a silky dark blue bathrobe around himself before he walked out of the bathroom and returned into their bedroom for tonight.

He stepped out of the bath and was instantly met with words from his mate and his mate's first words were 'Let me see you' in the delightly sinful sounding husky and rough masculine voice he knew all too well as his mate's.

Harry didn't want to deny his mate what he wanted as long as it was repaid to him in full later on, so he therefore carelessly dropped the bathrobe he had just barely tied on off into the floor and not at all caring about modesty now either. His mate's eyes glowed in desire with the dim lighting of the room as he hummed in absolute delight by the sight of him naked in front of him like this and the perfect form he had attained to his physical features due to his inheritances.

"I still think you're part Incubus whether or not you neglected to admit to me." His mate purred in delight.

"We can test your theory about that later since there are many ways to do so." Harry purred back with a mischievous gleam to his own eyes now while his mate seemed to like these ideas Harry spouted to him and his mind went where he knew it shouldn't be yet. Harry's mate was obviously already thinking upon these ideas as he continued on-wards though.

"Lay down on the bed for me beloved, and ready yourself for this bonding." He rubbed his hand over the black silk duvet in a gentle caress.

Harry did as he was told easily with a sense of eager anticipation and early signs of arousal excitement all while purring in contentment at his dominant mate.

His dominant then tenderly pushed him into the mattress as he started to slowly and gently lick the shell of his earlobe while Harry shivered in blissful delight and purred a sound that could only mean pure pleasure to his mate's ears. His mate sucked, licked and nibbled on his earlobe whilst he took his time as he trailed soft and caring butterfly kisses along his jaw bone and then proceeded to ask for entrance to his mouth, which Harry granted him hesitantly. The kiss they shared now was slower in pace than Harry was normally used to, but nonetheless passionate and equally satisfying to both parties as all the others were. The dominant of the two explored Harry's mouth as though he were enjoying a very tasty snack that he really wanted to take his time in enjoying tonight. Battling for dominance was easy since Harry had easily given in due to his submissive nature of the veela in him. He won, of course, with little repercussions on either them. Harry suddenly decided to become bolder now and sucked on his tongue as it started sending electric sparks through his mate.

Their magical energies were already high and the bonding would be over sooner rather than later if they were both not more careful. Harry noticed now that his mate had moved towards his chest and he was curious as to why until the dominant of them both had nipped at one of his nipples there. Harry cried out loudly while he had tried to buck his hips upwards for some type friction between them or possibly to impale himself onto his mate in desperation of need.

His dominant mate though, was having none of this and proceeded to holding his hips down with a firm and heavy grip that said 'no' to him.

"Uh huh Harry, you know better than that." He taunted his mate.

Harry whimpered in response as he tried to express his need better to his dominant.

"Now now Harry, none of that either." He teased him.

Harry reluctantly remained quiet this time and tried not to squirm around too much more and aggravate his mate with his movements.

"Good boy." His mate praised him with a desirous smile now.

Still holding onto his hips; he sucked on his nipple while he traced a finger lightly around the areola and then again with his tongue. Harry threatened to moan loudly at this gesture from him and the touches being bestowed now to him. His mate then moved slowly downward and stopped at his belly button as he licked around the rim and dipped inside of it. Harry whimpered a little at the feeling while he shivered in delight to this motion. His mate then continued going further southward on his needy body until he reached the base of his pelvis which dearly wanted to jut up as soon as his hips were released from their restraints. Harry noticed that the bite marks trailed the length of his body and he was proud of them too.

"Ready Harry?"

"I always will be." Harry replied with difficulty due to his heavy breathing, panting and husky tone.

His mate eyed him momentarily before he carefully took Harry's length all into his mouth at once and sucked hard on him as if enjoying a popsicle of some kind. Harry had to literally keep himself from bucking up and hurting his mate. He was purring almost deliriously with contentment at these touches he had never experienced before now. He told himself mentally that he could get used to this every day and waking up like this for the rest of his long life ahead of him with his mate. His dominant started sucking on him gently at first, and then more it seemed to become fierce while he started stroking his shaft to coerce his erect cock to respond to the motions of stimulation he was giving it. Harry knew he wasn't going to last much longer if his mate didn't hurry up either and his said mate seemed to notice this too and summoned a round silver ring that seemed familiar to both parties. He gently as he could without hurting Harry in his state of immense arousal placed the ring around his red and straining cock whilst Harry was near tears at this; he needed relief and he needed it now damn it! His mate summoned a bottle of lubricant and spread some of it over three fingers. He then placed two of the slick fingers at his entrance and carefully slid them inside of Harry's channel of tight and compact heat slowly as he could. He began to stretch his channel with vigor and Harry thought he was going to die with need by that point. When his dominant hit his prostate the first time, Harry cried out loudly tried to buck again urgently while wanting to feel something of his mate and release some of the friction that had built up between them. Keyword: tried. He would've bucked if his mate hadn't tied his wrists and ankles to the bedposts so tightly to keep him from doing just that. This only increased Harry's desire, want, and need of fulfillment from his mate more though. His mate's fingers cut in and out of him, stretching him to the brink of insanity while he could do little except fell his ministrations to him and revel in them.

His mate finally deemed him ready for the actual penetration and so he stood from the bed and moved slightly away from the bed. Harry's head snapped up to his as his eyes held fear of what this could mean before his mate stood before him directly in front of him and removed his trousers as his bulging engorged cock bobbed and dripped before him. His mate was well endowed and he wondered where it would all fit as his mouth watered to taste him. Harry thought that he was similar to a god. He stood there before him like that so proud and tall with his erection full and bobbing. His control was very refined and intact though Harry knew it would not be for much longer.

He came back to Harry's entrance on the bed as his ankles and wrists were released from their restraints and a pillow was place underneath Harry's hips for extra support and comfort before kneeled at Harry's entrance and told him, "Scream if you feel the need to for any reason." He told Harry gently.

He pushed inside of Harry's tight channel that was lined with an intense velvet heat. He had pushed in hard as he was allowed. Harry arced his back up and off the pillow he was supported upon and screamed in pleasure. He was bucking against his mate's form only to be pushing him further deeply inside his body for better fulfillment. His mate made a grunting moan-like sound when Harry's heat encompassed his cock and cocooned it there to make ready for his seed later. He so wanted to just fuck Harry raw right now, but he knew he had to be patient or else they would both suffer for it from an incomplete bond. Once he decided that he was fully sheathed inside of his mate's heat, Harry thought it was the most extraordinary feeling ever. He would gladly give up the Order and Dumbledore all over again if he could live happy and sated every day of his life from now on like this. His mate started to pull out and Harry moaned in loss. Their magical energies were starting to reach a climax as they began to meld together in powers and auras. He thrust back in and continued the pattern several more times.

"Promise your love to me in this bonding." He asked Harry heavily with a rough voice.

"Now and Forever." Harry replied breathily

He pulled the cock ring off of Harry.

"Scream your love for me, Harry. Show the rest of the world that you belong only to me now." He whispered in desire to his submissive mate

Harry arced and screamed in heightened pleasure as his release came immediately. As soon as Harry went into climax and his velvet heat of his channel tightened and clamped down on his mate's cock in his ass, his mate grunted in immense pleasure while his scrotum tightened doing the same thing and released his seed into Harry as climax overtook them both while their energies collided creating their bond.

"I love you, Harry." His dominant mate said satedly as he smiled tiredly.

"I love you too, Lucius." Harry smiled back just as tired.

"50 galleons says your part Incubus?" Lucius bet with him as he was half-asleep already.

Harry smirked tiredly as he fell asleep too, "I already knew. Didn't you?" he asked with a yawn.


End file.
